


Broken

by Puzzling_Pieces



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Not angsty, i dont think there will be smut but it'll get steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzling_Pieces/pseuds/Puzzling_Pieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If something breaks, can it be fixed?</p>
<p>Byun Baekhyun, I loved you then and I still love you. Do you love me? Will you love me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad but I don't use it as much so I'm posting this here. I will transfer chapters steadily.

Chanyeol POV

His hand rested on the knob momentarily before he turned it. With a push, the scenery changed immediately.

As soon as he opened the door, I had sprung up in confusion. At the door stood Baekhyun, to my surprise. He took one glance at the scene before him before he turned around and started to leave, tears pooling in his eyes. When I glanced around the room, particularly at the spot next to me on the bed, I understood immediately.

"Baek! Wait! Please!" I called, springing out of bed to chase after him. He just kept walking. He had seen what he needed to, I guess. _But that wasn't what he needed to see. . ._

"Baekkie," I said, using the name only I used for him, grabbing his arm. Immediately, he yanked it out of my hold. 

"How dare you touch me? My body is to be treasured, not taken for granted, and since you don't seem to know how to do that, you can just leave it the fuck alone," he said, venom dripping heavily in his voice.

"Ba--," I started.

"Shut the fuck up. I've never been more disgusted by the use of my name. And you best have been about to say Baekhyun, but given as you don't know shit about respect, you were probably going to say 'Baek' again, huh?"

"Baekhyun, please, it's not what it seemed like," I pleaded. I promise it's not what it looked like Baek.

"Looked like a pretty straight forward scene to me."

"It was an accident, you see--," I tried. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. I didn't know. . .

"No, wanna know what the accident was? Us. Forget we ever happened, but that won't be too hard for you considering you forgot while we were a thing." Hot tears carressed his face like my hands once did as he said "thing" with all the disgust he had. I flinched, and I think he could see every color of pain making up my being. And that seemed to satisfy him.

"Please, listen to me. . . I love you," I said weakly. My voice had cracked and tears were pooling in my eyes by the gallons. _I love you so much. I'm sorry I never said it before._

In a flash, his palm connected with my cheek in a loud smack.

"I have never been so disrespected by those three words," he said coldly, "Those three words that are way too late to be said. Maybe when you meant something to me. . ."

"Please don't say that, I promise I do l--," again, he wouldn't let me finish. Baekhyun. . . please.

"Yeah, and let me guess you love whoever that was, and next week you'll love someone new and it'll just keep changing until you've spread that word thin."

"No, I only love you, Baekhyun. Please, see that this was just a mistake," my trembling hands reached for his. He pulled his soft hands closer to himself, and I stopped halfway. Please. . .

"And by 'this', you mean us. I can't believe I wasted my time with you," he pulled out a box, a box that at the moment held rings, a knot forming in his throat as he did causing him to swallow, and his next words were barely a whisper, "I can't believe I almost decided to waste the rest of my life with you."

He threw the box on the floor, and I looked down at it. My face was contorted in pain, tears falling out of my eyes rapidly, and my lip quivered. I looked up at him, and when my voice came out, it was the most heartbroken sound I had ever heard,

"Y-you were going to propose to me?"

"Was." At his word, I sobbed uncontrollably, slowly falling to the floor. My heart was strangling itself in my chest.

"Bye, Park Chanyeol, forever," he said.

"Baekhyun!" but I was too late.

**********

I woke up not being able to breathe as I was choking on my tears. 

I wish it was just a nightmare. I wish that was all just some twisted thought. Alas, it was my past. Two years ago, to be exact. Two miserable years ago.

That day, I made a mistake. One that has made me rot slowly. My thoughts used to be consumed with an endless line of questions asking why I had done what I did. Now, my mind buzzed with memories of Byun Baekhyun. Memories of his soft skin beneath my hands. Memories of his sweet lips against mine. Memories of our words, shared under the light of a pale moon after a night of tender love. Memories of him. 

If you love him so much, why did you do it?

I did it because I love him. 

That night, I went out to drink. Baekhyun hadn't been acting normally, he was secretive. Now I know why, but back then I was lost. I drank too much, I know I did. My ex, Taehyung, had taken advantage of the moment. He wanted me back, I know he did, but Baekhyun kept him from me. He took this opportunity to swoop in and take me. 

"Chanyeol, want me to take you home?" Taehyung had asked me.

My vision was tricking me, aided by alcohol, and I saw Baekhyun, not Taehyung.

"Baekhyun. . ." I mumbled. That's when Taehyung realized that I thought he was Baekhyun. He knew that he practically had me wrapped around his finger. 

"Yes, honey, c'mon. Let's go home," he said, pretending to be Baek. It was so obvious  
But I bought it. I got up and went with him. I was so sure my Baekkie had come to get me. I had sent him a message. . .right? 

Taehyung took me to my apartment, an unusual place to be because I'd usually sleep with Baekhyun at his place. I know we didn't have sex, but he knew what he was doing. He removed my shirt and his, covering our waists. I had passed out as soon as I was lain on the bed. However, I figured out that he had pretty much cuddled up to me. And we slept. We slept until 6 pm. And that's when Baekhyun came. And that's when everything was ruined. 

After that, Baekhyun left. He moved. He even changed his number. He never let me explain. I have no idea how he is, or anything about him as a matter of fact. I just know that he's still on my mind two years later. 

I finally got up. I did the same thing every day. I got up. I got ready. I went to work. I returned. I slept. Replay cycle. Today was not an exception to the routine. 

I brushed my teeth, and put on my shoes. Grabbing my keys off the counter, I left my house, which I had bought last year when I moved to a new city, and got in my black car. I looked across the street and saw moving trucks. For a second, I wondered who was moving in. Then, I glanced at the clock and saw what time it was and decided to head to work rather than waste time on a question that wouldn't affect me. I worked as an assistant in some car dealership. Honestly, it was just a way to get by. 

I had finally reached the dealership after 15 minutes. As soon as I entered, Chen, the receptionist said, "Good morning, Mr. Park!"

"Mornin', Chen," I replied with a smile. As I tried to move forward to my office, he stopped me.

"Don't greet the boss today, Suho is conducting an interview."

"Thanks for the heads up," I replied, continuing forward to my office.

As soon as I entered, I noticed a huge change. There was another desk. I continued to stare at it as I made my way to my work area. I sat down once I reached it, and decided to begin work. I could hear the boss talking in his office, which was connected to mine by a glass door. In fact, all of the office was glass, except for the basement. My attention turned back to the computer, which was still powering up. When it finished, I logged on, and started up on the reports due at the end of the week. 

I had finished two when I was startled by Suho shouting, "You're hired!" and what I interpreted as, "You start now!" 

Automatically, my eyes found the empty desk in front of mine across the room. I wonder who my partner would be. The knob on the glass door turned, and then, with a glance, I could tell it wasn't Suho. 

"Good morning," he said shyly. My heart stopped and I looked up. That voice. . .

"My name is Byun Baekhyun and I will be the new co-assistant."


	2. Memories

I could only stare at the man who left me so long ago. How could this happen to me? And all he did was stare back, not a trace of recognition in his beautiful eyes. At least, if he even recognized me, I certainly couldn't tell. Perhaps. . . A pang of pain left me breathless. Maybe he forgot about me. . .

The silence had drawn out for too long.

"And you are?" He prompted. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. That had always been a habit of his.

"Park. Chanyeol Park. Wait, no that's not i- I'm Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you," I replied, my nerves getting the better of me. He nodded with a sympathetic smile, and then headed to his desk like nothing. Like he didn't recognize my name, like he didn't understand my nervousness. Did he really forget? He sat down at his desk and began to work. After glancing at him for a final time (and after a small sigh), I began work as well. During that time, it was silent, save for the tap tap tap of the keyboard keys. And of course, there was the bOoM bA dOoOm of my racing heart. 

There was certainly tension in the room, but that was 100% me. I missed him so much, and here he was. He was so close. _He was close enough to kiss. . ._

No. I couldn't do that. It seemed as if he didn't remember me, and perhaps that was for the best. Maybe instead of explaining what had happened those few years ago, I should start new with him.

Long story short: My day started off miserably.

**********

The end of the day took its time in arriving, but better late than never, I figured. I felt relieved until, 

"I hope we can become friends," Baekhyun said in a small voice, packing up to leave. I had forgotten that no matter how small he made his voice, it really settled in my heart with a punch.

"Me too," I replied, my voice cracking. Damn my emotions! He smiled warmly, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't almost weep seeing that beautiful sight. When he was done, he headed towards me and let's just say I might've almost died. With every step he took, my eyes got a little bit wider. When he reached me, his scent washed over me in an ocean of memories. I remembered when I could smell that scent if I just spun to the spot next to me on the bed in the mornings. I remember smelling that scent on my clothes when he would want to wear something big to bed and I let him wear one of my shirts. 

_Snap out of it._

I gulped. He set a piece of paper in front of me.

"This is my address and phone number. Friends should have contact, and I really want us to become friends because I'm new here and I could really use that kind of support," he explained.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"I don't mean it like I just want you for my own mental safety, but yeah. I don't know. Yeah, so text me maybe? I promise I'll be a very good friend," he told me with another smile. _Yeah, I know. You were an even better boyfriend. You could have been the best fiance._

"Deal," I said, managing to smile despite my heart trying to escape my chest. With that, he smiled widely and left the room. When the door closed behind him, I sighed. I needed to get home before I broke down. I began to pack my things when I heard the door open again. When I looked up, I saw Baekhyun's brunet head poking in. I made a confused face.

"Did you forget something or?" I asked him.

"I just thought that maybe we should, you know, walk together," he said in response. "It seemed kind of silly to ask to be friend's and then leave you."

You did almost ask to be my fiance and then disappeared into thin air.

"Yeah, sure, uh, let me just get packed up," I said nervously. God, I was being so awkward, and my thoughts weren't being helpful. I managed to survive the silence while getting my stuff together. When I finished, I took a deep breath and headed towards Baekhyun.

"Let's go," he said. I nodded and motioned for him to go before me. As we walked, he tried to make conversation.

"How long have you lived here?" he asked.

"One year."

"Oh."

I took the lead with, "Where did you live before you moved here?" Way to use this to satisfy your curiosity, Yeol.

"Oh, I lived in the states for two years, but when I really couldn't pick up the language I decided to return home."

Silence filled in the space between us. Really, I was taking the time to process that not only had he left, he moved to an entirely different country. That was much different than just going from Seoul to Busan because then he'd at least still be in Korea. When we reached the doors, I snap out of my thoughts and hold them open for him. I didn't know that I would need mental preparation for him to be so close to me, so I wasn't prepared for his shoulder to brush my chest and for my breath to be stolen from my lungs. This was really hard.

Once outside, he turned to me. 

"I'm glad we got to know each other a little more, even if it really was just a little. I'll see you tomorrow!" he exclaimed before turning and going to the bus stop. The bus wouldn't be here for half an hour.

"Hey, Baek- hyun," I saved, "do you want a ride? The bus won't be here for another half an hour."

"Oh, no it's fine. Thank you, though." He had always been this stubborn. I smiled and walked up to him. He looked up at me once I reached him.

"Then I hope you don't mind me waiting with you," I said, the smile still residing on my face. I knew just how to get him to take the ride.

"I- fine. I'll take your offer, but only because its cold and I'd rather not get you sick." I offered him a wide smile at my victory.

I led him to my car and opened the door for him. He thanked me and got in. I went around and got into the driver's seat.

"Do you know your way home from work?" I asked him once we both had our seatbelts on.

"Yeah, just go as if you were going to the gasoline station near the gym, but instead of turning right, turn left. My house is on the first curb."

Suddenly, I stopped. It was him. He was the person moving in. His house was right across from mine.

"You live right across from my house," I told him. He smiled so widely, I could see almost all of his teeth.

"We should carpool!" was the first thing he said. I just nodded absentmindedly and started the car. Warm air blasted from the vents. I started to drive home when he asked,

"May I turn on the radio?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Thanks," he said and then he chose a station. The first song that played, he was silent. Once he got comfortable, he started to sing. And man, I missed hearing that voice of honey. Hell, I just missed him. So much.

A couple songs had played when his house came into view. I parked in from of his house, got out, and opened his door for him. He smiled in thanks, and the he asked me,

"Do you work tomorrow?" I placed my hand on the edge of the car's roof, leaning on it to make up for the tiring day. I didn't realize that I had basically trapped Baekhyun but neither did he.

"No," I answered. I didn't work weekends.

"Me neither! I get weekends off," he decided to explain. 

"Same here, I think it's because the hours are shorter anyways plus we finish most of the work during the week anyways. The rest is enough for them to handle."

"Yeah, I agree. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd help me move in. I have a lot of boxes to unpack, and I could really use a hand," he said. I couldn't really say no, and although it hurt, I really wanted to be close to him.

"Sure, I'll text you when I get home so you have my number and that way you can call me when you want me to come over."

"Cool," he said, a shy smile forming on his face. When the silence between us had returned, I couldn't help but notice how close we were. We were less than a foot apart. Memories of the nights we spent together flashed in my mind. I remembered every time I had pressed him up against a wall and we had kissed until our lips were swollen or until we decided to take matters into the bedroom. I remembered how his lips had formed my name so perfectly that I had considered it a song. With all these memories, I couldn't help but to glance at his lips. Or stare. Stop.

"You should go inside. It's cold," my voice came out so silent that it was almost inaudible. He seemed to snap out of some trance too and said,

"Oh yeah, thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow!" he said before walking off and entering his house.

"Get yourself together, Chanyeol," I said to myself once he was inside. I got in the car and parked in my driveway. Once I turned off the engine, I leaned back.

"You have no idea how much I still love you," I said, thinking about Baekhyun. I got out of my car and glanced in the direction of his house. I could've sworn I saw his curtains move. Had he been watching me? I smiled a little, and headed inside, too tired to eat dinner. Instead, I went straight to bed after sending Baekhyun a message. As I sent the message, I thought about the possibility of starting over with him. It left me feeling warm and fuzzy.

"Goodnight, Baekhyun," I whispered as I let my heavy eyes close for once.

That night, my dreams were filled with him.

And for once, I wasn't crying.


	3. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BaekYeol is hanging out

I was awoken at 10 AM by a phone call.

"Hello?" my groggy voice answered.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. I could tell that he was smiling.

"No, not at all!" I said, no sarcasm present in my voice.

"Can you come soon or maybe now?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied rubbing my eyes to get rid of sleep. "See you in a few, Baekhyun."

"Cool," he replied before hanging up. I let the phone fall out of my hand as I sat up, my mind finally processing everything. Baekhyun.

My heart started beating quickly as I remembered that he was so close. My breathing sped up as I remembered that he worked in the same room as me. Stop it. My eyes widened. I had to get ready.

If I'm honest, I was ready to go that day faster than I had ever been ready for anything. I grabbed my wallet and jacket, and then stepped outside. My feet automatically turned in the direction of Baekhyun's house so that I was at his stairs quickly. Before I even knocked, he opened the door and pulled me in. 

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked, a little disoriented because I hadn't been expecting him to pull me in. 

"You do things quickly," he replied. 

"What does that even mean?"

Instead of answering, he continued to drag me into the kitchen. I could smell coffee in the air.

"Do you want coffee? I also have some donuts," he said when he had me seated in a wooden stool by the marble counter. I watched him as he went over to the coffee machine, and just found myself staring. I watched his beautiful hands pour a cup of coffee, and noticed writing on his wrist. I looked up at his face and became mesmerized my his mouth. So soft. So pink. I looked up to his eyes and see that they have an expecting look. He had probably been talking. He had probably been expecting an answer for who knows how long. I couldn't do this. I stood up, causing the stool to fall over. In long strides, I reached him quickly. 

"Chan--," he whispered in surprise as he stepped back in shock. For a second, I just stood in front of him. I was so certain I wanted to kiss him. 

Stop.

I took the cup of coffee from his hand.

"Thanks, how'd you know I like my coffee with milk?" I said with a small smile. Part of me was relieved I didn't just kiss him, but another part of me wanted to remember the taste of his lips. Of him.

He just looked at me, still in shock. I could've sworn he glanced at my lips, and then gulped. Had I made him nervous? Did he remember me like I remembered him?

"Y-you just look like you might," he replied, his eyes shifting to something behind me. I stepped away from him and went back to my stool. I had set my cup down before I picked up the stool, and by the time I had gotten back up, I saw Baekhyun rub the wrist with the writing.

"Sorry for going quickly by the way, these days I just really like coffee. Anyways, what're we going to do today?" I asked. He seemed distracted, so I let him sort himself out meanwhile I drank my coffee, slowly reminding myself that I was to be friends with Baekhyun, nothing else. 

"Ah, yes, uh, well," he began, "I have furniture that I need to move, and things that I have to unpack. It'll take a while, but between the both of us, I think we can get it mostly done. If we don't finish, if you don't mind, another day you can help me again or I could just finish by myself, I don't really care," he started to ramble.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied. Honestly, I just wanted to start working to distract myself from everything Byun Baekhyun is: perfect beauty. I swallowed the last of my coffee. As I made my way over to the sink, I felt Baekhyun watch me nervously. Calmly, I placed my mug in the sink and then turned to face him. "Where do we start?"

*********  
It was 1 PM when we finished. 

"Woah, I thought it'd take longer," Baekhyun said, sweat trailing from his temple to his neck. I drank my cold water, desperately trying to restore my water levels. We had worked nonstop. 

"If it had been just you, I'm pretty sure this would've take a LOT longer," I said, breathing a little heavy from chugging the water without sparing time to breathe.

"Which reminds me, thank you a thousand times for helping me. As a reward and thank you, lets get some ice cream!"

"We should shower first. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't allow some smelly, sweaty men to enter," I laughed. 

"Nahh, we're handsome enough. Right?" his head cocked to the side as if he was actually in thought.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not risking it," I said. Baekhyun just laughed, looking down. 

I followed his eyes and see him rubbing his wrist again. It seemed like a habit of his. 

"I'm gonna go shower, I'll be back," I told him. He broke out of his small trance. His hand immediately reached out and grabbed my wrist. My lips parted in shock and when he came to his senses he quickly let go. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just- what I mean is that, uh, you can just use my shower," he said, flustered.

"That's nice of you, but I don't have any clothes and this outfit is covered in dust," I was still in shock at his reaction.

"I have some things that could work for you."

"Oh, well," I thought it over quickly. He didn't seem to like the idea of me leaving. It made me nervous but also inspired hope in me. "In that case, I'll take a quick shower here." I offered him a small smile. He swallowed and then smiled back.

"Sorry, I mean, you can go home, shower, and change if you want. I was just wondering if you would just..." his words trailed off. 

"It's fine. I'll be back." I started to go upstairs, trying to remember where the bathroom was. When I finally remembered that if was the first room to the left, I walked faster. In the end, I was right. I walked into the plain white bathroom, closed the door behind me, and suddenly I could feel my heart beating like crazy.

He is just making friends, I repeated to myself. That was all. Yeah.

I looked at myself in the mirror to my right. I was really sweaty, at this point it was nervousness mixed with hard work.

With a sigh I peeled of my shirt to reveal abs. Although I lived a sedentary life, I managed to keep the abs I had worked hard to acquire in college. Before I managed to unbutton my pants, a knock at the door stopped me.

"I have the clothes!" I heard Baekhyun chirp.

I opened the door without second thought and grabbed the clothes. As I looked up to thank Baekhyun, I saw him looking at my abs with his mouth open and blushing. A small smirk appeared.

"Thanks, Baekhyun, I won't be too long," I said, a small laugh wanting to bubble up at his reddening expression.

"O-okay," he stuttered. He didn't look me in the eye and then left. I shook my head at his cuteness, closed the door, and showered.

****

I walked down the stairs with my old clothes in hand. Baekhyun was in the living room looking out the window. His hands were in his pockets and from his posture I could that he was very relaxed.

"Um," I interrupted, "Where do I put this?" I said, gesturing with my head towards the clothes in my hand.

"Just set them down on the couch, Chanyeol," he said, his voice as soft as a kiss.

"Are you okay?" I asked, heading to the couch.

"Yeah, I guess my body is just realizing how tired I am," he sighed, "But my body wants ice cream more than it wants rest. Are you ready to go?" His face lit up as soon as he mentioned ice cream. 

I smiled warmly, "Yeah, let's go! I'll drive since I probably know more places."

Baekhyun sighed again, but this time in relief. "God bless you, I realized as you were showering that I had no idea where we'd go." It was just like him to do things without thinking. We both laughed and headed to his car. I sat in the driver's seat and he sat beside me in the passenger's seat.  
I started the car and backed out of the driveway. And just like that, we were on our way to get ice cream. 

"Aren't you going to turn in the radio?" I asked him.

"I was just about to ask you if it was okay! You read my mind," he smiled. His hand reached to turn on the radio, but then he faltered. I glanced at him. 

"What's wrong?"

"I just, um, this is going to sound weird, but can I sing to you instead?" his voice became smaller as he went.

"Sure," I said. I said it nonchalantly, but I was scared I'd break down in tears. He used to sing me to sleep when I'd have nightmares, and in return I'd always play him a song on the guitar or piano when he had a hard time sleeping. 

"안녕 내게 다가와," he began. (He is singing 'Beautiful' from EXO Next Door)

I sat silently, trying to focus on driving. His singing was truly otherworldly. It could evoke emotions in me that no one else could ever manage. 

He was to half of the song when we arrived at the ice cream shop. In the rearview mirror, I had seen him close his eyes earlier. When he opened them, he gasped. 

"CHANYEOL, ARE YOU CRYING?" he practically screamed. He reached his hand up to my face and his thumb wiped my cheek. My hand also went up to touch my eyes. I found that they were indeed wet. 

"Woah, when did I start crying?" I said. 

Baekhyun mouth started to form a small smile, but then his eyes turned to the building before us.

"Ice cream!" he exclaimed. He opened the door quickly and practically jumped out of the car. I smiled and calmly got out of the car, locking it. 

Baekhyun was already at the front counter by the time that I walked into the ice cream shop. 

"Chanyeol, hurry! I want the cookies and cream ice cream!"

"I'm coming," the same small smile played at my lips. I ran a hand through my brown hair as I glanced at the menu. I looked at the young woman who was at the counter. 

"Hello," I offered her a small smile, "I would like one scoop of cookie dough ice cream and he would like..."

"Three," Baekhyun chirped.

"...three scoops of cookies and creme, please."

The woman blushed at me, a shy smile on her face.

"That will be 4,000 won," she said quietly. I pulled out my wallet and handed her the won. "They'll be just a moment," she told me, flipping her hair. When she went away to prepare the ice cream, Baekhyun turned to me with a playful smirk. 

"Somebody was flirting with you," he said, wiggling his groomed eyebrows.

"Somebody is gay," I said back, wiggling my eyebrows, too.

"Oh," he replied. I quickly realized what I had said.

"I mean-"

"No, it's fine. I'm just shocked that you said it so openly."

"Here are your ice creams. And here is my number," she whispered to me while handing me a sheet of paper. I didn't want to give the girl false hope so I did the first thing that came to mind. I wrapped my arm around Baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer.

"And here is my boyfriend."

She looked at me with a shocked expression. Without another word, I walked out of the shop with my cone and a speechless Baekhyun. When we got into the car I immediately turned to him

"I'm sorry for saying that I just didn't want her to be led on and I know I just met you, but I feel like we got close enough that I could use you for those situations but I'm sorry if you didn't wa-"

"Chanyeol!"

"Yeah?"

"It's fine. I'll just do the same to you someday."

"Fair enough."

And so we ate our ice creams in silence in the car. It suddenly struck me how it felt like in the past, but at the same time it didn't. I didn't feel the pain. A few nights ago, Baekhyun's name would drive me into another night of sobbing, but now that he's here... I don't feel that. I feel okay for once.

"So...," Baekhyun piped up.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm no longer shocked, but I was wondering if you'd want to spend the night over."

I scrunched my face. "This feels like elementary school."

"Chanyeeeoooll! Come on, it'll be fun. The already sent my piano the the house as well as my recording stuff. We could make a song together!"

"A song? What would we call it?"

"Hm? Korean or English?"

"Korean."

"다시 태어난 우리. How does that sound?"

"We should give it an English title, too, now that I think about it."

"My English is shit, even after two years in America," Baekhyun whispered. I laughed.

"We can call it. . . . Begin Again. That way it can be similar to the Korean," I suggested.

"Yes!" 

"Ow," I said. I glanced down and realized I had finished my cone and had bitten my hand. Baekhyun burst out in laughter.

"Do you want some of mine?" he barely managed to say in between of his laughter.

"Careful or I'll bite you, too," I warned. Baekhyun's eyes were filled to the brim with tears from laughter as I had a lick of his ice cream. "Baekhyun, you look like you're about to die, please stop laughing." With a final gasp of air, be sobered up. 

"Oh my god, I'm okay now. Wooh! That was quite the laugh," he remarked.

"I can tell, your face is redder than when you saw me before I took a shower."

He got really serious, "Hey, let's not mention that. I was caught off guard."

"Whatever. It's almost 3. What do we do now?"

"Let's....watch movies or try to make our new song," he finished up the rest of his ice cream.

"Let's go!" I drove out and towards Baekhyun's home. 

*******

Moans filled the house in a matter of minutes. I could also hear the creaking of the bed in time with the thrusts, but all I could see was Baekhyun.

"I think this is more uncomfortable than actually watching the sex scene," I told him referring to the sex scene playing on the screen. Apparently the movies we found weren't family friendly. 

"Says you, I'm the one that has to be in this awkward position in order to protect your innocence," he said. He had moved his body in front of my eyes (not that I was complaining) to hide the screen. All I could see was his chest and if I looked up, his face. If I looked down, however, that was a different story.

"My innocence doesn't need to be protected," I said, chewing on popcorn.

"But it will be!" he declared. Finally, we heard the scene change behind him.

"Finally, my back was starting to have some serious problems," Baekhyun huffed, rubbing his lower back. 

"Thank you, I guess, for protecting my remaining innocence. What would I do without you, my hero?" I said sarcastically, my eyes rolling with the words.

"No need to thank me," he grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him again.

"Let's just watch the movie. You didn't protect my innocence for nothing."

*******

We found ourselves buried in unhealthy snacks, knee deep in 5 movies, and energy that would last us until tomorrow very quickly.

"Baekhyun..." I moaned, my jaw so worked from chewing that it was physically tiring to speak.

"Mm?" he hummed. He was probably more exhausted than me from chewing.

"It's 4 AM. When are we sleeping? And where am I sleeping?"

He muttered something unintelligible and then got up. I decided to follow him to his unknown destination. He went up the stairs and into his cream-colored bedroom. Before I got one foot past the door he stopped me. When I looked at his face his eyes were droopy from being tired. He was moving sort of like a drunk person.

He disappeared around the corner and then I heard rustling. Yawning, I heard Baekhyun return from the closet. He had a bundle of clothes in his hands. He set the bundle next to me on the table and what he did next next sent me so far back into a memory that I didn't move. His hands reached up to unbutton the shirt he gave me, my skin slowly appearing from underneath. I remember a time we were in this exact position.

_"I told you it'd be fun!" Baekhyun chirped with happiness._

_"Mm, yes, I love being soaked head to toe," I muttered with a smile on my face. Baekhyun had convinced me to go outside in the rain. We went to all our favorite places outdoors with the rain._

_Baekhyun turned to me and gave me a warm, loving smile. He walked closer to me, grabbed my collar, stood on his tippy toes and did something I loved. He kissed me. It wasn't a kiss that would lead to anything, it was a kiss that would quicken the pace of my heart and make me never want to let go._

_He wrapped his arms around me in a soft embrace. "Thank you for coming with me, Yeollie."_

_I kissed the top of his head, "No problem, honey. With you, I'd go anywhere." I felt Baekhyun smile into my chest. Then he pushed himself away from my body and started to unbutton the shirt that clung to me because of the water._

_"Let's get you changed before you get sick," he said._

_We showered together that day._

By the time I returned to the real world, Baekhyun was a blushing mess as he was taking of the rest of my shirt. Once it was off, he turned to the table of clothes and got the shirt. He was dressing me for a few minutes.

"I just realized that you dressed me," I said when he finished buttoning my pants.

"I- Well, I don't know why I did that," he doesn't look me in the eye. 

"It's fine, I just realized. Where am I going to sleep by the way?"

"Oh, yeah. You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," he suggested. 

"Or you could sleep on the bed," I said. I would rather that he slept on the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor. I usually fall on the floor anyways, might as well start there," he told me. Before I could protest, he grabbed some blankets out of the closet and laid them down as his bed. With a sigh, I turned off the lights and then I stepped over him and onto the bed. As I laid down, Baekhyun's head popped up from the edge.

"Goodnight, Chanyeol!" he said with such a wide smile that his eyes looked closed. I smiled at his cute behavior. 

"Goodnight, Baekhyun."

*****

The clock read 5 AM when I felt the bed dip behind me. I turned around and the figure froze. 

"Baekhyun?" my groggy voice asked. I had slept one hour and it already felt like I had slept 8.

Baekhyun laughed nervously, "I have trouble sleeping at night and I thought maybe because the floor was hard so I was trying to sneak on the bed," he answered truthfully.

Sleepily, I nodded my head. "That makes sense," I said. I turned my body to face him and opened my arms, pulling some blanket with me. 

"Hm?" he questioned.

"Come on," I urged, my sleepiness still dominant in my voice. He listened to me and crawled into bed, my arm serving as his pillow. When he settled down I allowed my arm to drop, hugging him and covering him with the blanket. This felt so much like old times. 

I opened my eyes to look at Baekhyun who was already looking at me. I offered him a lazy smile.

"I was once told that I'm like a big bear," I told him. I felt his smile against my arm. With my other arm I grabbed his arm and placed it around me. "Unlike a bear, it's okay to hug me." I tightened my arms around him.

"Baekhyun?" 

"Yeah?" his voice sounded small.

"Why is your heartbeat so fast?" He snuggled deeper in me, our bodies pressing closer together and our legs tangling together.

"Goodnight, Chanyeol."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3 to write. This will be a bumpy ride


End file.
